


Creekwood Burn

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cheating, Creekwood Secrets, Gen, Probably ooc, Revenge, Song Parody, Song: World Burn (Mean Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Mia's reaction to Victor cheating on her. "World Burn" from Mean Girls the Musical style.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar (mentioned), Past Mia Brooks/Victor Salazar
Kudos: 3





	Creekwood Burn

Mia:  
My name is Mia Brooks  
And I am a massive deal.  
I have been hurt before,   
But this is a new kind of pain.  
This is what I get for falling, falling hard for the new kid.  
Victor Salazar enjoy your temporary win.

My name is Mia Brooks  
Mia was used to hide a secret.  
Hey Victor, how do you like me now?

I want to watch Creekwood burn,  
I brought gasoline.  
I want to watch Creekwood burn.  
And everyone see how mean I can be.  
I want to watch Creekwood burn.  
I brought gasoline.  
I want to watch Creekwood burn.  
And everyone see how mean I can be.

Victor time to watch your back,  
Victor time to turn and cough,  
Because you cheated me, but you didn't finish me off.

My name is Mia Brooks and in case your keeping score  
Victor may have won the battle but I will win the war for  
I want to watch Creekwood burn.

Students:  
Victor Salazar had an affiar.

Mia:  
I brought the gasoline.

Students:  
With that weird loner.

Mia:   
I want to watch Creekwood burn.

Students:  
But he was dating Mia!  
Was Mia just a cover-up?  
Was Mia just a cover-up?

Mia:  
And you can quote this?  
Ohh. Woah-oh-oh!

Students:  
Who posted this?  
Who posted this?  
Who posted this?

Mia:  
I want to watch Creekwood burn,  
I brought gasoline.  
I want to watch Creekwood burn.  
And everyone see how mean I can be.

Students:  
So Mean

Mia:   
Mean

Students:   
So Mean

Mia:   
Mean!

(The student's parts and Mia parts are sung at the same time coming up)

Students:  
Who posted this?  
Who posted this?

Mia:  
I want to watch Creekwood burn,  
I brought gasoline.  
I want to watch Creekwood burn.  
And everyone see how mean I can be.  
I want to watch Creekwood burn!


End file.
